


The Sweetheart and the Punk

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash and Cal are only mentioned ouch, Boyfriends, But Luke is always cute, Cute Luke, Fluff, Luke gets bullied a bit, M/M, Protective Michael, Punk Michael, You can't even see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: "You know, even if my knuckles keep on splitting open, I won't stop punching people that push you around.""Oh stop it Michael"Or the one where Michael loves beating dickheads that bully his sweet boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work here
> 
> PLEASE DON'T HATE I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING

Luke sat quietly on his couch, reading a book and drinking some iced tea his mom made. It's a pretty normal day, if you ask him. Michael is still at school because of detention. It's normal, Michael practically spends his whole school life there. Or beside Luke.

It was a shock when there was a knock on the door. He didn't expect anyone, Ashton and Calum are in a party somewhere. He walked towards his door and pulled it open. There stood Michael, sporting a black eye and a busted lip. "Michael!" He shrieked, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, tell that to your beat up face." He pulled the boy inside the house.

"Their faces are worse than mine, trust me." Luke stopped walking and faced the other boy.

"Who are _they_ , Michael?

Michael scratched his chin, looking guilty. "Just some assholes that said some things about you."

Luke knows how angry Michael can be. No, not at him. Michael can never get mad at him, annoyed maybe, but not mad. He knows how violent his boyfriend can be, how he can punch someone and break their nose and still don't stop even if the person is shitting their pants.

But Luke is a sweetheart, he doesn't care about those bullies, he just cares about Michael who always has split knuckles and a bruise on his body. Sometimes from Luke's lips, sometimes from someone's knuckles.

"You know I don't care what they say about me, Mike." He sighed.

"But I care! You don't deserve to be called those names, get pushed around and hurt. Actually, no one deserves that. Well maybe the bullies do but that's beside the point!"

Luke giggled at Michael, loving the fact that he's getting protected by him and the way he explain things makes him giggle even more.

"What's so funny?" Luke didn't answer, he just kept giggling. "What's so funny, Lukey?" Luke just shook his head and walked towards Michael, giving him a kiss on the lips and one on each cheek.

"Nothing, you're just cute, s'all." Michael snorted. "Now come on big guy, I still have to treat those nasty wounds of yours."

Michael watched his sweetheart of a boyfriend treat his wounds in concentration. Luke told him to sit on the cover of the toilet as he grab everything he needs. He took their first-aid kit and pulled the gauze wrap and some iodine, putting some on a cotton ball. He grabbed Michael's left hand and dabbed a bit, Michael wincing.

"Can't you take it easy?" Michael said.

"You should've been used to the pain by now." The blonde boy shrugged and continued treating Michael's knuckles.

After putting enough iodine, he wrapped the gauze on his hand skillfully, securing it with some medical tape.

"Now it's time to treat your eye." He inspected the wound, holding Michael's chin.

Michael grabbed the chance, he tilted his head a bit and placed a small kiss on Luke's lips. Luke grumbled but blushed. "It's starting to become blue, you need ice for that." He grabbed the penguin shaped ice bag and filled it with ice and some water.

They snuggled on the couch after that, watching some unknown TV show since there's nothing good on. Michael is lying on the couch while the dimpled giant is lying on him, arms on Michael's chest and the latter guy's arms circled around him. Michael, being the one in the relationship who always loves to give kisses, tried pressing his lips on Luke's temple, but Luke kept on fidgeting or grumbling when Michael succeeded.

"Are you mad at me?" Michael asked, Luke shook his head.

Michael knew better, he's used to Luke being like this, too stubborn to say what he feels even if Michael kept urging him that it's okay. "Don't be mad at me." Michael whined.

"M'not mad, Michael." Luke placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's clothe covered chest and then faced the TV again.

Michael frowned, stubborn Luke is cute, but he wants to place sweet kisses on his face and cuddle the life out of him. How can he do that if he's being cold?

"I'm sorry if I'm being such a troublemaker, if I'm giving you a hard time or that I'm being a burden--"

"What are you talking about, Mikey?" Luke faced Michael, frowning a bit seeing his eyes sad and his lips with a small pout. "First of all, you're not giving me a hard time. Yes, you can be a troublemaker at times but you are _not_ a burden to me. I like taking care of you, you know." He placed a kiss on Michael's nose, giggling when it scrunched up.

"Then can you tell me why you're so cold and distant?" Michael's voice is filled with sorrow, it makes Luke's stomach drop.

"I just don't like you getting hurt because of me. Yes, I love the fact that you're some kind of protector--"

"A handsome one, at that." Michael added.

"Oh shush I'm explaining." He rolled his eyes, "I love that you're protective of me, but please don't hurt yourself in the process."

"You know, even if my knuckles keep on splitting open, I won't stop punching people that push you around."

"Oh stop it Michael"

The next day at school, Luke is standing by his locker while reading his History book since he has this big exam coming. He's waiting for his punk but soft as a kitten boyfriend. He's on Chapter 4 when one of the students bumped Luke on the shoulder, making the book fall.

"Shit, sorry Luke." The guy said a bit nervously, picking Luke's book up and giving it to him.

<"It's okay, just an accident." He shrugged but the guy is still looking at him, making Luke feel awkward. "Do you uhm, need anything else?"

The guy shook his head, "N-Nothing. Just please don't tell your boyfriend what happened." The guy was literally shaking now.

"Hey, calm down. Why would I tell Michael?"

"I don't know, but please. I don't want to get on his bad side." Luke just nodded awkwardly so the buy scurried off.

Is Michael really _that_ scary to make someone shake literally? Where is Michael anyway? He pulled his phone out and he texted Michael, asking where he is. He didn't get a reply, but someone touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Sorry, but you're Luke, right? Michael's guy?" Luke nodded, ignoring the flutter in his stomach because _Michael's guy._

"Uhm, yeah that's me. Why?" 

"He's currently in a wild fight with the half of the football team. He's at the field." Luke didn't waste any more time, he just ran.

Arriving at the field, he saw lots of students watching something unfold, probably the fight. Some are just watching, some are cheering, and some are even recording it for crying out loud. He squeezed his way to the front, pushing his way and not caring if he's stepping on someone's foot. (Maybe he said sorry multiple times but hey, we'll never know.)

When he reached his destination, he felt multiple things at a time. Pride, hurt, anger. Pride because even though there's 6 guys against Michael, Michael is winning. Hurt because even though Michael is winning, his face is full of cuts and bruises once again. Anger because Michael is being so difficult.

"Mikey." He croaked out, feeling his throat closing up.

Michael looked at him and it was enough for him to realize that he's once again giving Luke a hard time. So he pushed his way to his boyfriend.

"Luke, baby. Oh God, please don't cry." He wiped the boy's tears with his thumb. Luke didn't even realize that he started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please let's go home, okay? I'm sorry baby." He kissed Luke's forehead, wincing when his busted lip felt some pressure.

He wrapped his arms on the younger boy and made their way to the parking lot. Michael ignored the voices screaming at him and calling him a coward. He ignored his aching body. He only focused on the sad boy in his arms.

They decided to stay at Michael's house, since Luke's mom is having friends over and Michael's mom is always at work and she knows that Luke loves spending time there. Luke sat on the sofa while Michael walked to his mom's room where the first aid kit is kept. He grabbed it and walked back to the living room, sitting beside Luke. He tried fixing his wound up, but he doesn't know how. Luke always took care of him when he's hurt, so he has no idea what he's doing when he started pulling the supplies in the kit.

Luke looked at Michael, almost laughing when he saw how clueless he is with the first aid kit. But he doesn't feel like laughing at all, but Michael needs him. So he scooted closer to Michael and grabbed the kit from him. Like yesterday, he treated his knuckles first, which is way beat up than yesterday. He then cleaned Michael's face next, which is also _way_ beat up than yesterday. After treating him, he placed everything back in the kit and took it back to Karen's room.

He came back to see Michael rubbing his temples, a habit he does when he's upset. Luke stood at the back of the couch, facing Michael's back. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his neck, then wrapped his arms on it. Michael sniffled, trying his hardest to keep his tears in his eyes. But he feels so disappointed at himself, angry even because he made precious Luke cry.

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

Luke shook his head rubbing Michael's neck in a comforting manner, "Don't say sorry. It's okay--"

"No, it's not. I made you cry, Luke. I freaking made you cry."

Luke walked to the couch, sitting right beside Michael who is watching his every move. He laid his head down on his lap, lifting and placing his legs on the couch itself.

"I'm just sad because you're hurt, Mike. You know you're my soft spot, you know it hurts me when you're hurt."

"But it's still my fault." He frowned.

"And I forgive you, okay? I love you and I forgive you. So please, just kiss me and hold me, I want to sleep." Michael laughed a bit, but he leaned down and placed a kiss on Luke's lips.

He laid down next to his boyfriend, spooning him from behind so he can keep on kissing Luke as he sleeps.

"I love you so much, Lukey."

"And I love you, Mikey. More than you will ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks so much I'm so sorry
> 
> Should I do a part 2?
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you like!


End file.
